Jordan Sands
Jordan is the main protagonist from the 2010 film The boy who cried werewolf. Transformation Unlike most transformations in movies Jordan's transformation isn't just one big burst it goes kind of step by step like a few werewolf's in movies. When Jorden was first exposed to the LB-217 things went ok at first, but that night when Jordan woke up due to the full moon. The next morning Jordan began to go through weird changes in her including. 1. Hyperactivity 2. Addiction to meat. 3. Great sense of smell. 4. Amazing vision. 5. Tendency to play with dogs. Jordan got a date with Gordon and while she was she was getting ready she saw that her legs have grown a tone of leg hair, which grows back after shaving. Hunter after seeing Jordan's behaviour releases that she's a werewolf and goes out to stop here fearing that she'll eat Gordon. Hunter stopped her before this could happen but Jordan told Hunter that he's in huge trouble. Back at the Castle Hunter goes to Jordan's room and try's to tell Jordan that she is a werewolf as Jordan now becoming more animal begins to run around the room and comes up to Hunter, and growls. She then turns her head 360 as we hear snap and a crack as she turns into a werewolf. With brown skin and her hair combed back and her arms hairy with claws, along with purple lips as she tells Hunter to run which she does. She chases him across the hall, and she would've eaten him if it wasn't for there dad to come home as Jordan jumps out the window. The next day Jordan now in human form blames this all on Hunter. Hunter begins to deny about this but Jordan sniffs around and chases after a cat and climbs up a tree. Hunter tried to get her down but Jordan refused fearing that she won't be able to control herself next time, but Hunter said that he had experts who can handle this. This turns out to be Hunters friends who say that if Jordan isn't cured by tonight she'll be a werewolf forever both day and night. After hearing that the only way to stop Jordan is by using a silver bullet (which will also kill Jordan as well) she runs of to find a way to cure herself, and heads to Dragonmiers tomb. On the car ride home Pualina begins talking about how beautiful the town is at night, while Jordan who is in the front seat with her hair over the right side of her face. Paulina begins to talk about how beautiful the town is at night as Jordan lifts her up and more. Paulina then asks if she's ok, and Jordan responds in a darker voice and says Yes, only to say I'm fine in a normal voice. A few minutes later we cut to see that Hunter and Dave have gotten to the castle where Varcoloc is finishing the antidote. We see Jordan on a chair taping her foot up and down where we see that her hair is messier and longer and it's now combed back. Also she has werewolf eyes, pointier ears, a pair of sharp teeth her nose is up and pointed and has bushy eyebrow, she also has a more narrow face. So they take hunters blood and put it in the antidote. Hunter then thanks Jordan for saving him, to which Jordan says "That the strength of the wolf is the pack". So they put the antidote in Jordan to which as the antidote kicks in Jordan begins to transform as she gives a large growl but stops and turns back to normal now happy. Trivia/Goofs * Without any reason and no matter where Jordan is here clothes completely disappears without any reasons. When she transforms for the first time she has a full set of clothes on but when she chases Hunter down the halls there all gone. * When Jordan is in the car when she puts on the glasses you can see that her she still has her claws and has grown to very long length though they are very hard to see. * Jordan is one of few werewolves in movies to not have been bitten to become a werewolf. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.png|Jordan now having werewolf senses smells cotton candy and is hyperactive. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.55.03.png|Jordan now with werewolf eyes and a deep voice tells Hunter that he's in so much trouble. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.59.02.png|Jordan begins to transform for the second time as her werewolf claws form. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.20.01.png|Jordan in the car next to Paulina has her hair parted on one side with Jordan looking out the window. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.20.06.png|Paulina begins to talk to Jordan about how nice the town is at night. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.20.17.png|Jordan not responding lowers her head down, but Paulina takes it as response as says of course you do. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.20.49.png|We see Jordan's face as she's trying to hold in the transformation, and is squinting her face in discomfort. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.21.19.png|Jordan lifts her head as Paulina says that she's a night owl. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.21.26.png|Jordan squints her face in pain. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.21.43.png|Jordan now panting, Hunter says that Jordan's a night owl. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.21.59.png|Jordan now head down squints in pain as Paulina asks if she's ok. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.22.08.png|Jordan says yes in a much deeper voice. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.22.36.png|Jordan then says 'yes i'm fine" in a normal face. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.22.53.png|Jordan lifts her head and turns to the side as Paulina says that she's noticed a change in Jordan since she's came to town. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.23.02.png|Jordan then squints in pain as she can't hold it in anymore. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.23.06.png|Heres another but Jordan is in more pain. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.23.19.png|Jordan then notices something strange. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.23.21.png|Jordan then goes to see whats going on with her. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.23.29.png|If you look closely at Jordan's hand going to her face you can see long claws. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.23.40.png|Jordan moves her hair to see her ears are now pointed but I like how she still has her earrings. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.23.45.png|Jordan begins to explore this. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.23.54.png|Hunter puts Jordan's hoodie over Jordan so Paulina can't see it. Screen Shot 2016-04-03 at 18.24.35.jpg|Jordan turns to Paulina doesn't notice as Jordan now with werewolf eyes and teeth is about to attack Jordan. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.59.36.png|Jordan now about to burst into a werewolf now has more hair and it's combed back. She tells Hunter that when they open the truck he has to make a run for it. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 12.00.20.png|Look closely and you can see that Jordan has sideburns now. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.56.54.png|Jordan's werewolf form. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 12.09.02.png|Jordan now beginning to transform back to human. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 12.10.06.png|Jordan growls as she's about to transform into a werewolf permanently, she also has bushy eyebrows and longer and bushier hair. Screen Shot 2016-07-07 at 22.50.20.png|Jordan's eyes are now werewolf blue. Screen Shot 2015-06-25 at 19.30.58.png|Jordan now partially a werewolf smiles after defeating Paulina the vampire queen.